random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
TONIGHT, WE DINE IN THE BIG CITY SLIDER RESTAURANT!
I was a little dubious when my dear friend Bingbang32 suggested that tonight we dine in the Big City Slider Restaurant. But she assured me that it was the up and coming place for both "being seen" and for the best in quality restaurant mini-burgers and original billy burgers. As she has had such a hard time recently, what with being made fun of for being a so-called "GoF@g" and grounding someone for saying a bad word, I felt that it was only fair she decided on the venue list for our GoHater-slaughtering trip with MegaToon and the Randomvention 1 celebrations, dubious though I was about the skill of the head chef at this establishment. My first impression of the ambiance was not good. I found it rather silly, although the Billy Mays stuff did give a somewhat cheer to the surroundings. As soon as I announced my name the head waiter was only too pleased to ensure we had the best of tables of course. I chose one close to a giant 6-pound bucket of Oxi Clean that was mostly unoccupied, which kept the amount of distracting shouting to a minimum. First Foods I chose to start with the pepperoni pizza burgers. My companion started with a simple Oxy Burger, administered efficiently by our host. My pepperoni pizza burgers were delicious and so cheesy. Beverages Our drinks came later than in usual establishments. Though Bingbang preferred to go with the steaming bucket of hot shower water (which she drank with utter smexy-ness), I decided to go with an established name-brand: Real Soda in Real Bottles. After being presented with three charming flavors, I decided to sample the glass bottle of Not-See Kola. The drink tasted just like Crystal Pepsi, and was also delicious. Billy Mays Course I rarely choose pizza in high class establishments like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or Pizza Hut, but the claim here that their pizza was truly hot piqued my interest. Bingbang decided to go for the fighting of the frizzies, and the three courser dinner gum as her main course, which I thought a bad choice to go with our selection of blended boogers. My pizza was, as promised, hot. In fact I have to admit that even I had difficulty in finding my way around the burning flames to get my water into the dish. It took three melted bottles of water before I could actually put the fire out and take a bite of my food. And here, I'm sorry to say, was where the service really fell down. When one is trying to prise molten plastic off one's lap, it is simply not good enough for the waiter to be lax in bringing a more fire-resistant implement. However, the flavor of my pizza could not be faulted, what was cold as a frozen pizza as a result of the fire put-out. Smexy Desserts Our final course was probably the most interesting of the evening. And it was improved by meeting my very good friend G.I. Joj. He is someone I have spent many a pleasant evening with, and I'm sure that if he wasn't trying to pick up his mask from the floor he would have recalled them. My companion chose the Mayfield birthday cake flavor ice cream, and when we looked, it was indeed birthday-like. In fact, I would have called it smexy and birthday-licious. I went for the rather more unusual Freaky Foot ice lolly imported from the UK, which was delightful, as it is a good UK product. I left Bingbang contemplating which Oxi Clean bucket she would prefer to swim in while her expired soda and old cabbage were served, a difficult decision in the best of restaurants. I can't say that I would recommend dining in the Big City Slider Restaurant, despite the unique setting and genial host. However, as it is a place that I am likely to be frequenting rather a lot in the future, I can only hope that my helpful critique will encourage the waiters to improve on their rather lackluster service. I'm sure that their sharpening of the Oxy Burgers while watching my table means nothing. Category:Reviews Category:Foods and Drinks Category:Restraunts Category:Billy Mays